ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Nira, A Saiyan of Olde -3-
Chapter 3: The Mission Begins Boredom began to leak into my tired personel. I yawned, and dug myself deeper into my seat. Honestly, if they didn't make these pods more comfy, I was gonna throw a fit. Just when I was gonna take another long-await nap, the button overhead flashed red again, indicating that we were going to land very soon. I sat up in my seat and squinted into the fragmented window above. What I saw blew my mind. A colossal elliptical space station floated eerily in the black void, with many smaller ships entering and departing from its atmosphere. So this was the ship that Frieza himself dwelled in. Thinking of Frieza suddenly gave a hollow feeling in my chest. What exactly was he like? I had heard the most gruesome, cruelest things about him. It wouldn’t be a surprise if they actually were true. Frieza was a monster. My father had told me, when I was younger. My whole life revolved around what he ordered and what he wanted. If anyone turned out the way they were today, it was because of Frieza. I shook my head, hoping to get these notions out of my thoughts. The pods slowly entered a huge chamber, and I immediately saw rows and rows of white pods, just like ours. I pressed a light blue circular button, allowing my pod to slowly come to a halt, and then drop steadily onto the plastered floor. With one final groan, the door hissed steam, and open up to let me out. I scrambled out, adjusting my purple scouter securely onto my ear. Man, I was glad that THAT was over. One by one, the other saiyans emerged from their pods as well, but not with nearly as much impatience as I had. They must’ve been used to long, crammed, and dull journeys through space. I was just starting to get the hang of it. I paced over to Vegeta, who wrapped his tail tightly around his waist before fixing his own crimson scouter. “So what now?” I interjected, crossing my arms across my chest. I was done with the stalling, and ready to meet the infamous tyrant. “Hey monkeys! I didn’t know you added a little chimp to your circus!” A loud jest came booming from behind. My eyebrows rose as I turned around to glare at the elite who had the temerity to speak to a PRINCE like that. I bumped into an averaged sized, violet-colored alien. My eyes focused on his face. I never saw such a strange creature before. “Hey Cui, why don’t you do us all a favor and shut that trap of yours!” Raditz shot back, growling a bit, as he and Nappa stalked over to us. “Oh, is the monkey gonna bite me? I didn’t mean to offend any of you, I swear!” Cui put his arms up in mockery, and the sarcasm dripped from his tongue. I rolled my eyes at his indecency. Vegeta narrowed his dark eyes into slits, breaking the cocky composure of Cui. “I suggest you step back, filth, before I blast you into the next dimension!” Vegeta threatened with complete confidence, taking one small step towards the dumb-founded alien. Cui quavered a bit, and then straightened his back. “You beasts don’t scare me.” He protested and walked away, back to his own squadron. I blinked and stifled a laugh. A tiny grin spread on Raditz’ lips. Vegeta couldn’t help but smile smugly himself, and turned to the three of us. “It’s funny how low class alien trash want to believe that they aren’t frightened by us saiyans, but then they don’t even realize our keen sense of smell. We saiyans smell fear easily.” The prince implied coyly, and we all turned back to leer at Cui. He was off, grumbling to himself about ‘stupid filthy monkeys.’ Nappa nodded, popping his knuckles. “The smell of fear was flowing off him like a waterfall.” He added casually, and I laughed again. Vegeta had already taken off down a long red corridor, and the three of us stormed after him, trying to keep up. I tried to arch my back, and tighten my fists. This was the first time I was on a ship with SERIOUS elite soldiers, and I wanted to present a confident, outwardly feeling. I hope it could conceal the morbid horror that hammered my insides. As we strode down the hall together, I couldn’t help but notice how the soldiers looked at us when we went by. I had never seen such disgust and malevolence, then in what these people displayed in the pit of their eyes. I looked up at Raditz and tugged at his arm, irritated and curious. “Hmm?” He mumbled, leaning his ear down to me. I furrowed my brows and asked, “Why are they all staring at us like that?” I bit my lower lip, waiting for a response. Raditz lifted his eyes at a particularly portly and hideous red alien. The hatred in his face was obvious to all of us. “Nobody here is very fond of us, Nira. We’re the last saiyans. We’re considered 3rd class,” was all he decided to tell me. I didn’t ask for him to go on. Instead, my heart skipped 5 beats as we all stopped in front of a pair of golden double doors. Two burly elites pushed the doors open, and we entered the enormous chamber. I squinted at the creature up ahead. As we walked closer to him, the blood in my body began to freeze. If Frieza smelled fear as well… then I was doomed. Vegeta got on his knees, if not grudgingly, and we did the same. Just then, Frieza turned around, and a satisfied smile spread across his face. “Saiyans… have we finally brought over our new member elite?” Frieza’s raspy voice raked in my ears. I shut my eyes and looked away. Vegeta nodded and pointed in my direction. “This is Nira… one of the last saiyans that you had working on Planet 409. She has been reassigned to our team.” He answered almost monotonously, and Frieza’s tiny black pupils fixed themselves at me. “Oh my..” He puzzled, stepping down from the small stand. My eyes grazed over the lizard-like alien, and my breath caught in my throat. Black pointed horns jutted out from his skull. His head was a shiny purple color, with hard white bone encircling his cranium. Even if he was rather short, his tail, pointed with purple bone at the end, thrashed back and forth. I didn’t know if I should’ve laughed or cried about the black lipstick on his mouth. Overall, Frieza no doubt sent the chills down to my spine. Frieza’s tail slithered around my neck, pulling me up to my feet. I hesitated to even breathe. His eyes bore into me, scrutinizing every feature. A malevolent grin sculpted on Frieza’s mouth. “Hmm, what a lovely girl indeed. Saiyan scum, but still lovely.” Frieza quipped rather to himself, before he set me down on solid ground again. I sighed in relief. At least I could live past this ordeal. Frieza turned his attention to a high-ranked elite on his right. “Zarbon! What important task have we decided for the monkeys?” His strained voice hummed through the chamber. I watched the tall, green haired alien step forth and cross his chest. I blinked in surprise. For a scary henchman, he definitely looked good. Zarbon cleared his throat and addressed us rather agitatedly. “On the outskirts of Lord Frieza’s empire, is a rather small ice planet. This planet is called Planet Urah, from what scouts have learned. It plays an important role in the advance of the empire.” Zarbon’s melo-dramatic voice spoke in a paramount manner. I shot a quick glance at the other saiyans. They seemed calm, and intent on Zarbon’s words. I tried to focus too, but my nerves rattled inside me. I couldn’t help but shake a bit, listening to the tall alien as he explained our mission to us. “…the inhabitants of this planet, on the other hand, are called Jebosans. Strange creatures, indeed. They possess a valuable mineral that would advance our weapons dramatically, if we were to get a hold of them. This is why we need to send YOU saiyans there. The Jebosans are very powerful, and we need them out of the picture—“ “You want us to kill them?” I interrupted incredulously, and a heavy feeling settled into my bones. How could I even ATTEMPT to do that? I’ve never hurt someone in my life. Zarbon’s eye twitched before he turned his head towards me. “Well, what do you expect, saiyan? Not everyone is willing to make negotiations. We need that mineral.” Zarbon commented rather tersely, and his icy blue eyes glistened with power. Vegeta craned his neck towards me. “Silence yourself, Nira. We will be on our way. The Jebosans won’t be much of a match compared to us. The planet will be desolate in no time.” Vegeta trilled, getting up from his earlier position. Frieza laughed maliciously. “Excellent, my little pets. You best be going, that mineral is needing to go down to our scientists any day now.” And that was the end of it. Frieza sat back on his ‘throne’, while Zarbon nodded curtly before giving me a second glance. We all bowed once more, before Vegeta turned his back and began to walk out of the chamber. Our boots echoed on the walls of the large room, before we had finally gotten out. I wiped small beads of sweat with the back of my palm. “Well, that wasn’t TOO bad.” I managed to inform the rest, as we descended down to the pod chambers. Honestly, I thought Frieza was going to eat me alive. Raditz gave a shrug and punched my shoulder lightly. “Yeah, he went easy on you. Probably because you’re a girl.” He protested, and cackled. I rolled my eyes. Pathetic. “Enough Raditz. We have a very important mission to attend to now.” Vegeta grumbled from up front, snapping Raditz back into a serious mode. Nappa shook his head. “And from what Ive checked, Zarbon wasn’t lying. These Jebosans will be hard to exterminate.” He chided in, stroking his goatee in frustration. My eyebrows furrowed, and I sighed. “We’re really going to kill them off?” I asked weakly. Vegeta grunted. “These things don’t have souls. They’re more like wild beasts. It won’t be murder, Nira.” He coaxed, snapping his tail back at me. I looked away. This went against everything my father taught me. “And what about me? This is my first time doing anything dangerous…” I added. “You’ll be fine.” Was all Vegeta said. I gripped my arm. I wasn’t so sure about that. Raditz noticed how tense I got, and he tugged my hair playfully. “Hey, don’t worry about it, I’ll be here to make sure nothing happens to you!” He stated sincerely. I smiled, cocking my head at him. “Thanks Raditz.” “No problem.” Nappa coughed and muttered something inaudible. I dug deeper into my arms. Even if I was going to be physically okay, how was I going to help kill off these creatures? Did I have any ‘saiyan’ instinct to obliterate them? Could I bring myself to do it? My brain burned with fright. I didn’t want to hurt anyone. I just hoped my commander was right. That these were just creatures with no souls. That when we’d take life away from them, they wouldn’t cry out in pain and beg for mercy. --- End of Chapter 3--------- BOOM. No comment. Enjoy this pic! 01:03, November 28, 2011 (UTC) http://femalewarrior.yolasite.com/ THANK YOU ALL WHO LIKE THIS STORY SO FAR :) Check out my website for it! xD Category:Page added by MsBulma Category:Story invented by MsBulma Category:Fan Fiction